Tellum Mortis
by Winterwing3000
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Investigators are working on a case of homicides, trying to catch the killer but fail at every turn. Soon, it falls under FBI jurisdiction. Will they finally capture the killer with the new help? Rated for violence, abuse, & sexual content, AU fic
1. The First Murder

**Disclaimers** on nearly all of the characters of **Naruto**, who belongs to Kishimoto and not me. And this is alternate universe so I will be twisting and using an artistic license while writing certain chapters.

**BIG AUTHOR'S REQUEST!** I've noticed that many people has commented whether I have a beta or not because of the many grammatical and possibly spelling (gasp!) errors found on my writing. I was hesitant to look for one at first but not anymore! So, I'm scouting around for a couple of betas (2 - 3). If you are interested in becoming a beta for my fanfiction, please email me at **winterwing3000 yahoo . com** (take out the spaces) or send me a private message at my profile. (_REVIEWING_ works too! Lol). Thank you so much!

* * *

**The First Murder,**

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Sirens wailed and lights flashed as police cars and ambulances pulled up at the apartment lined up with crowds of people and surrounded by yellow caution tape. Police officers struggled to keep the people away from the tape and reporters from trying to enter the scene. 

A tall female with unusual hair of rose quart walked over to the scene, her hand carrying a metal case. Her head held high and body full of authority. The officers around her seemed to step back as she came through. She spoke lowly with one of the guarding officers and ducked under the tape and into the house behind it.

Following her, there was a man with long hair of darken walnut. He also carried a metal case in his hands, sunglasses covered his eyes and gloves enveloped his fingers. His walk was swift, precise and calculated. He asked for no permission as he slipped himself under the tape to enter the crime scene.

Inside the house, curtains were skewed on the curtain rings. Tables were overturned; chairs smashed, couch stuffing littered the floor, gashes decorated the walls, and blood splattered the walls and pooled on the carpeted floor. The brunet glanced at the living room and the connected dining room, soaking it in. An eyebrow rose at the notice of a pistol lying next to the mess of a ruined glass lamp.

He bent to his knees, careful not to touch or disturb anything that was already there. Putting down his case, he unlocked it and opened it, taking out a plastic bag that had an identification tag and opened it. He pulled on latex gloves and picked up the gun. Lifting it close, he thoroughly examined it. Blood was noticeable on the muzzle of the gun. On the slide, something was stuck there. As he reached for a pair of tweezers, he felt someone standing behind him. Turning his head, he gave a barely perceptible nod of acknowledgement of his partner. "Found anything else?" he asked.

"Take a look. You'll be thrilled." She answered dryly. "There are two male victims and one female. However…"

"However…?"

"There's a separate finger, unidentified. None of the victims lost any of their fingers."

"You're saying that there's possibly another victim."

"No, I'm saying that there's a murderer in this one." He turned around just to see her cross her arms. Her latex gloves were stained with dry blood.

"How long have they been there?"

"From the quality of the blood, I'm thinking almost twenty four hours, but I'll have someone bring it back to the lab for Shino to check it out."

"I see." He reached for the camera inside the case, skipping the tweezers for the moment and took quick photos of the gun and up close of it. "Procedures in your area had been completed then?"

"No, not entirely. I'm not exactly the one for dead bodies. I've taken the photos and marked the evidence though. Just waiting for someone from the department to send in a vehicle to secure the bodies before I finish up." She went to his eye level, hmming at the sight of the unknown fragment in the pistol. "What have you got here?"

"Not sure. It's a weapon though." He plucked the piece of material and deposited into a bag, the pistol went into another one. "Have you IDed the victims?"

"The female was too beaten up to be recognized. One of the males happens to be a cop from the Philadelphia district. Don't know what he's doing up here in Washington D.C, but I'm sure that we're not going to be the only ones investigating this."

"It falls under FBI jurisdiction then."

"Yes, but we got the case first. We can have Kakashi refuse their help."

"If you happen to forget, Sakura, Kakashi is merely the administrator of the CI department."

"And you happen to forget, Neji, that Kakashi was once an elite agent of the FBI until he was transferred to this department."

Neji did not answer her, but investigated further. Sighing, Sakura followed him, eyes rolling side to side as she saw more wreckage and blood stains. Stepping forward again, she nearly fell over as she bumped into her male partner. "Whoa, what's the hold up?" she looked quizzically at him.

He said nothing but merely jerked his chin in front of him. Rotating her head, her eyes grew wide at what was left.

A head, removed completely from the spinal cord and the torso, was pinned to the wall with a long nail above the mirror. The torso was tied multiple times by rope to the cracked mirror. Arms and legs looked like they had been pulled off and also stapled into the wall with metal nails. Blood dribbled onto the floor.

Above the head, words were written in blood. "uoy ees nac i".

Next to the message, eyeballs stared down at the both of them.

* * *

**AN:** Umm, hi! Yes, yes. I know! I shouldn't be doing this and I should finish up my other fanfiction before I start something fresh. But it is spring! The time of new bearings! Not to mention that I just wanted to try my hand at something mysterious and horrifying. This won't be top priority, like my other Naruto series and my Inuyasha one. It's more of a secondary thing. Of course, there's going to be some romance and tragedy twisted into all of this. Just so you know, I've been watching BONES and CSI the past two weeks, so there's where I get all my inspiration. Teehee. Review and tell me what you think! 


	2. The Discovery

**Disclaimers** on nearly all of the characters of **Naruto**, who belongs to Kishimoto and not me. And this is alternate universe so I will be twisting and using an artistic license while writing certain chapters.

And thank you **seguha** for your review.

* * *

**The Discovery,**

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Sakura walked into the lab which Neji was currently using and sat down at the graphic computer. "I just handed the blood sample you found on the gun and the ones I was able to collect from the… message room. The finger's also getting processed."

"Hm." Neji paid her no mind as he cautiously took out the evidence of what could possibly be skin from the user of the pistol.

"Has Shino identified the victim yet?" Sakura said as she ran through the photos taken by the both of them.

"The males were identified; the female is still Jane Doe." Neji said, examining the gun and the evidence found on its slide. "The cop we found was Tyson Price, the other man was Gato Mizuki."

"Gato Mizuki… isn't he a mafia boss?" she asked, clicking on a particular picture.

"Busted eight years go in a underground crystal meth trade, he paid off the bail." The male clipped the evidence and dropped it in a Petri dish. He injected some fluids into the dish before walking over to a machine.

"Must have been nearly thirty year sentence then. Lucky bastard." Printing out a few photos, she slipped them into a manila folder and jumped off her seat. "I'll go see Shino for cause of death and such."

"Hm." Neji pressed start on the machine and waited.

* * *

"Hey Shino, how're our guests doing?" Sakura joked, stepping into the overly sanitized room with scrubs and a doctor apron. In her hands she had a clipboard for notes.

"Jane Doe is still going through identification. Neji has informed you of the other two I take." The tall male, dressed in white and blue scrubs, did not look up as she stood next to him. His teal-brown hair was messy upon his head, eyes covered always with a pair of sunglasses even though his work area was darker than any of the other rooms in the building.

"So, what's the deal?" Sakura peered curiously, trying to hold into her cup of coffee from break as Shino used a scalpel to carefully remove the remaining skin from the forehead skin of Gato Mizuki. "He died approximately twenty-six hours ago, from the temperature of his body. As did the other two victims."

"The bruising on the side of his head suggests the blood trauma in his frontal lobe of the brain. I also found two gun shot wounds at the base of his neck, effectively paralyzing him from the dislocation of the spinal cord." He lifted the cubby head from the base of the neck with both hands, careful to not disturb the wound and showed her the cracked neck bones.

"Ouch… that's got to hurt." Sakura hissed, taking notes down to resist the urge to rub her own neck. "And the exit wounds? I can't see any on the throat."

"That's the thing. The bullets were shot from his neck, however, they ended in the place you'd least expect them to be."

"Uhm… I'm hoping it isn't the family jewels that would be utterly disgusting and disturbing."

"Actually, they were lodged in his left lung, clotting the blood flowing there." He drew back the white, but stained, sheet to show her the incision he made in the torso and circled the area.

"Any idea as to how they ended up there? I mean, it should have been a clean shot."

"It was close range, yes, but he might have been alive still after he was shot in the neck."

"Well, that must suck. To die from lack of oxygen than from gunshots." Sakura winced. "Anything else?"

"He sustained heavy bruising to his abdomen and knuckles were scrapped to the bone."

"Suggests that he was in a fight or actually retaliating when attacked."

"Yes. Tyson Price," Shino moved to the other body, "was killed from three consecutive stab wounds in the back, from the same weapon seeing as how the length of the cuts is equal. The depth of first two punctures is the same, but the third one is driven exceptionally deep."

"Deep? By how much?"

"Two centimeters give or take." Shino pointed to the deepest one, directly underneath the left shoulder blade. "He died immediately."

"And Jane Doe?"

"She received the majority of the injuries."

"I could have told you that in my sleep…"

"Major bruising to the head, three broken ribs, fractured knee, twisted wrist and stab wounds to the tailbone area. There was also a clean shot through her right breast, puncturing her lung. Her left hand was slightly burnt. She died from internal bleeding and blood loss. However, there was already probability where she wouldn't have lived much longer anyways." Shino led them to the x-ray screens and put up a few negatives. "Sufficient bone deterioration. This girl has been suffering from advance stages of leukemia. She probably had about three to seven months most."

"That's a pity." Sakura frowned. "Can you distinguish her race and approximate age? I'm pretty sure her parents want to be notified as soon as possible."

"Caucasian female, I'd have to say late twenties early thirties." Shino answered her, "Did she not have any profile on her?"

"Not much." Sakura admitted. "Her wallet was cleared of cash, debit cards and certain ids. She didn't have much left for us to check on."

"If I have anything else to report, I'll call you down." He said, pulling off his gloves.

"Thanks Shino."

* * *

"The sample came back." Neji said shortly. "I have the results for the substance I found on the gun. Ran through the finger prints found on it."

Sakura looked over his shoulder, reading the printed results. "Human. No surprise there. Male… Oh ho, that's that?"

"Two separate DNA's." the male clarified.

"One of them matches Gato." Sakura said. "But that doesn't make sense; he should've fired a gun without problems. Unless he's the crappiest of mafia bosses."

"Close range fire tends to cause the blood to gush from the wound. Gato held the gun." Neji told her, handing the paper over his shoulder. "Jane Doe has also."

"What?" that was definitely something which Sakura hadn't expected. "Are you sure?"

When Neji gave no answer in return, Sakura slapped herself inwardly. "Stupid question." She muttered and wanted to pinch him when she saw him smirk.

"Okay, so we can safely say that Jane had motive to kill Gato. But we can't be sure who fired the gun."

"Jane Doe did. The substance on the gun was her skin. She was inexperienced when it comes to handling weapons, other wise she wouldn't have so easily injured herself."

"That explains the burnt mark on her hand. How many bullets were left in the chamber?"

"Two. Five were fired."

"That doesn't make sense. There were only four bullets collected from all three victims."

Neji turned to look at her. "Then our final suspect is bearing a gun shot wound."

* * *

The digital clock flashed two AM when both the cell phone and blueberry placed next to it started to blink wildly. Groaning in her sleep, Sakura reached over and flipped it open, ignoring her other gadget.

"Mmphf. Haruno." She muttered sleepily into her phone, glancing blearily at her clock. "Whossit?"

"It's Kakashi. Sakura, I need to you to head down to the department."

"Mhm? Why? It's only t-t-two. Neji and I got most of t-th-the stuff down." She yawned widely. Two hours of sleep doesn't really do anything.

"There's been another hit. Just outside of town." Kakashi said sternly. "I need you down here ASAP."

Immediately, Sakura bolted up, wide awake. "Yes sir. I'll be there in thirty."

She kept her phone on speaker as she quickly changed and threw on a jacket. "I've sent Neji to the scene already. Be sure to get there soon. I've sent the directions to your berry."

"I'll just head there then. Can you send a team with the proper equipment and meet me there?" she dashed out of her room and down the stairs, picking up her keys and praying that she didn't awake her parents.

"Done." Kakashi said.

Sakura started up her car. "Okay, I'm on my way."

"I'll see you there."

* * *

**AN:** Chapter two. A lot of talking and not much action packed. Just giving a feel for Crime Investigation. There's going to be some violence and heavy material in the next one, so don't worry. As for pairings, please refer to my profile for the more expanded summary and details. 


End file.
